Welcome to The Magical World of Disney
by fluteprincess95
Summary: Arthur has always wanted to visit the Magical World of Disney without having to depend on America, France, Japan, or Hong Kong. Now after a spell gone wrong, he will have to travel throughout Disney World to find his little brother Peter while also finding a way home.
1. Author's Note

Hi everyone. I know I've been off the map for a long long longtime but now I'm ready to get back into the writing game. This includes a rewrite of this story, A Hetalian Fantasmic. I recently reread the crossover and realized how bad the story is. (well in my opinion) I will be adding more interaction, better character development, more Disney characters (live and animated), and Pixar. The story itself will take a much darker turn than the original show but it will influence it in some way. However, way I plan to execute this rewrite... well you'll just have to wait and see. The actual story itself will be up in the next few days depending on how bust I am with college and homework.

Thank you,

Fluteprincess95

P.S. Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, and favorited the original. I hope you will do the same to this one.


	2. Chapter 1

In the magical world of Disney, everything was going on as normal and as things should be. Everyone was going along their own business until they say something or rather someone falling head first into the town square.

"Quick someone catch him!" one of the princesses yelled.

"I'll get'em," Peter Pan flew toward the person before anyone else had the chance to. The mysterious person was falling at a fast pace into Toon Town the capital of Disney. They probably would have died too if Peter hadn't caught him in time. The boy flew down to the town square and laid the person down on the street.

A crowed gathered around the two. Multiple murmurs were heard throughout the crowd of characters. The person was dressed in an emerald cloak that could challenge Merida's dress. The bottom was charred and the person didn't move. Some concluded he was unconscious. Others just thought he was faking it.

The most common question heard was the obvious, "Is he a villain?"

It was then Snow White who asked, "Should we notify Mickey of this?"

The characters quickly agreed but didn't know who would want to travel to the castle. Not many had been there before.

"I'll go since my dad is there anyway," Max Goof quickly volunteered and quickly left the scene.

Unknown to them, Pete stayed close to the shadows intrigued by this new development. "Oh I can't wait to tell everyone."

~line~

At the Disney Castle, Mickey was in one of the training rooms in the middle of another magic lesson with Merlin and Yen Sid. Mickey already knew magic but who said one couldn't use more practice right?

He was about to try a new spell, when Max slammed the door open. He was breathing and sweating heavily. Hey Disney Castle was a big place.

"What do you need Max. Looking for your dad?" Mickey stopped what he was doing with the new interruption.

"No I'm not looking for my dad. There's an emergency in town square. There's someone new in Toon Town."

Merlin and Yen Sid gave each other a serious expression. They knew what the 'emergency' was and who this 'someone' is.

"You sure this isn't some villain's prank?" Mickey asked him with full seriousness.

"Yes I'm sure. The person should still be there."

"Right," The mouse turned to the two magicians, "Sorry but can we continue this later?"

The two nodded 'yes' but before they could say anything, Mickey and Max left the room.

"Do you think we should have told him?" Merlin asked.

Yen Sid shook his head. "We only predicted his arrival not his future."

~line~

Back in Toon Town, no one dared to touch the cloaked person. They still laid in the middle of town square.

One by one the characters noticed Mickey and let him through. Mickey cautiously pulled the hood of the cloak down to reveal a man in is late 20's. He had short shaggy blond hair and thick caterpillar eyebrows. Some of the children began to laugh at the man's facial appearance.

It wasn't a villain like most thought but a selected few knew exactly who it was. Mickey himself thought the man looked like a friend of his but he couldn't think who it was.

Wendy was one of those select few but had to inspect the man before coming to a conclusion. For some reason he looked oddly familiar.

"Arthur Kirkland?" Wendy whispered.

"Excuse me Wendy but do you know this man?" Mickey asked the girl.

Wendy called over her friend Alice to get a second look, "Alice doesn't he seem familiar to you?"

She inspected the unnamed guest, "He does kind of looks like Arthur Kirkland. You know the man who always comes here with Mr. Jones. But they haven't been here since Merida's arrival."

The crowd gasped recognizing the name. Mickey himself was surprised.

"What would a nation be doing in Toon Town?" Mickey questioned out loud.


	3. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or is following this story. When I decided to rewrite the original, I never thought anyone would like it. Again thank you guys so much. This takes place before Arthur arrives in Disney World.  
Now on with the show!**

* * *

~Earlier that day in the Human World~

Arthur had found it at last. He knew if he combined these two spells, he could reach Disney World without Alfred's help. He was in his underground lair of sorts in his basement. As Arthur put on his emerald cloak, he thought about his last conversation with Alfred.

_Alfred barged into his former brother's home astounded by what he had heard from Francis. How could Arthur be such an idiot to attempt such a thing? A magic spell from their world was thought to be forbidden._

"_Arthur where are you?" his voice echoed throughout the Victorian styled house. The said man was nowhere to be found. Every room and every closet. Empty. Alfred even checked the private library. However he didn't check the room he dubbed the 'dungeon.' The young man already knew where it was. He used to sneak in there every so often to watch Arthur try and fail when performing spells and incantations (most of the time they actually worked.) Alfred slowly pushed the heavy door to find Arthur leaning over a cauldron softly chanting another spell._

"_Arthur what in God's name do you think you're doing?"_

_His angry boisterous voice startled the other, making him fall backwards onto his butt. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here?" Arthur asked irritated standing up._

_Alfred knew for a fact that Arthur understood why he was standing in the dungeon. "Oh you know perfectly why I'm here. Francis came to me earlier today. He told me you went to him to get information after me telling you strictly not to. Francis can't tell you. Neither can Kiku, Yao, or Kaoru."_

_Arthur turned around. His emerald green eyes stared straight into Alfred's sky blue ones. "I'm doing this because you won't tell me. That place is pure magic and it makes sense to use magic to get there. It would be easier to use this method than having to depend on you guys and the parks themselves."_

_To Alfred the man in front of him was mad. Mad as the Mad Hatter from Wonderland. "But you don't understand the consequences of this if it actually works. By doing this you are putting yourself, our world, and their world in danger. If a villain gets information you are in Disney World, they will find you. I know from experience. Disney villains, especially the older ones, are malicious and will do anything to get what they want."_

_Silence followed as if Arthur was telling Alfred his choice._

_Alfred was about to leave since the other knew what he was getting into, until he asked, "Where did you find those spells anyway?"_

_Arthur smiled, "Oh from an old friend of yours. They gave it to me years ago."_

He remembered the conversation perfectly. He knew the risks but also new the spells could be trusted and used for this purpose. Arthur took a deep breath and called forth the first part of the spell.

"I call upon the powers of Merlin, Yen Sid, and the Blue Fairy. Hear my spell. Hear it clear. Take me to the world you hold dear,"

The chalk circle he drew earlier began to glow white after the first part was casted.

Unbeknownst to him, Peter slipped into the dungeon like room with the intent of annoying him.

The boy waited by the door till it was the right time to jump out.

Arthur sighed as prepared to say the next part. They were three simple words but they seemed so girly. He had no choice since they could make his dream come true.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered and then took a deep breath, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" The chalk circle glowed brighter than the last. Arthur smiled at his accomplishment. He was about to step into the portal until Peter jumped on his back.

"Peter how many times have I told you. Don't bother me when I'm down here." Arthur told his younger brother.

"But it's too much fun not to bother you." Peter slowly got off of Arthur when he slipped on a wet section of floor and fell into the portal to Disney World to who knows where.

"ARTHUR!" Peter yelled.

Without a second thought, Arthur dived into the portal and after his younger brother. "PETER!"

When he dived into the portal, all he saw were clouds and a blue sky, but there was no sign of Peter. He also realized he was falling at an alarming rate.

"Peter! Peter! Yell if you can hear me!" Arthur tried to yell over the wind.

"Arthur! Help! Somebody help me!" A familiar voice reached his ears.

"Peter!" Arthur tried to get over to Peter. Their hands almost touched until something hit Arthur making him lose consciousness and his brother.

* * *

**Remember to review. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**So this chapter takes place after the first chapter and is Arthur's first interaction with the character we see but is it his?  
I don't have much else to say so on with the show!**

* * *

When Arthur opened his eyes, he was greeted with a bright light. He tried to sit up but was pushed back by a gentle hand.

"Lie back down my dear friend. You need to rest." The voice was smooth and sweet, almost motherly. He turned his head to see a woman with blond hair and blue eyes dressed in a long sparkling blue dress with silver translucent fairy wings on her back and two men, both had a mix of white and gray hair except one was almost six foot tall dressed in a long dark blue robe with long sleeves and the other was only about four or five feet tall wearing a lighter blue robe with a pointy wizard's hat and thin circular glasses.

"Where am I?" He questioned aloud. Arthur gripped his banging head as he sat up this time without the other pushing him down. "The last thing I remember is saying the spell and then Peter…" The memory suddenly hit him. "Peter! Where is my brother?" The blond was yelling the utmost urgency. "Tell me do you know where he is?!"

The three looked at each other wondering if they should tell the man. The shorter man with the wizard's hat stepped closer to where Arthur was lying down. "To answer your first question, you are in Toon Town the capital of Magic Kingdom. And to answer your second question, a friend of ours only saw you and no one else arrive. I'm sorry."

Arthur was in shock. Not only did his spell work but he has no idea where Peter was. For all he knew, Peter could be lost or worse, the villains could have him.

"You do realize that spell I gave you years ago was supposed to be used for emergencies, not some experiment? Now look what happened, not only did you make it here, but your brother could be in danger," The taller man scolded Arthur.

The blond gave the other a small smile as if to say he was sorry. "Yes I know but I was trying to figure out the right spell combination to make a portal to come here without anyone's help. Before, we had depend on when whether there was a princess coronation or an important event. I wanted to make it easier."

"But this spell you had created was never meant to be made for anyone's use." The other man in the room scolded the personified country.

Arthur sighed knowing he couldn't get out of the current situation he was in. He sat up on the bed he was sitting on. "I'm sorry Master Yen Sid, Merlin, and Miss Fairy. I never intended for this to happen. All I want to do now is to find Peter before he gets into trouble."

The woman who spoke earlier gave the man a friendly and hopeful smile, "I'm sure you will see your brother again but there are some people who want to talk to you."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. Who would want to talk to him?

A moment later two figures opened the door. One of them was Mary Poppins someone he was very familiar with and knew well. The other figure was none other than Mickey Mouse, Walt Disney's second creation after Oswald the Lucky Rabbit.

'I might as well tell them.' he thought to himself. And so Arthur told the two how he arrived to the capital. In return, Mickey told him how he almost died if Peter Pan didn't catch him in time while also getting scolded by Mary Poppins for how foolish he was.

"I'm telling you Arthur, this has to be the most ridiculous ideas you've ever had. The second would have to be when you had me come to the real world to help you with Leon, Jack, and Kaelin many years ago." Mary Poppins scolded Arthur but no matter how much scolding she did, Marry Poppins could see in his eyes that there was something else going on.

Mickey on the other hand, understood why he did this since they were standing on the other side of the door listening in to their conversation. "That explains why you're here when there isn't a new princess or a holiday celebration," the mouse told him.

"I'm sorry Mickey. I didn't mean for my problem to be yours." Arthur told him apologetically.

The mouse sighed and turned to the nation, "That may be, but we need to find your brother before the villains do."

* * *

**For some reason I couldn't get the image of Arthur getting scolded by Mary Poppins out of my head when I wrote this scene. For those who aren't familiar with Hetalia, Leon is Hong Kong, Jack is Australia, and Kaelin is New Zealand.  
****By the way if anyone loves Mary Poppins and Disney, I suggest watching the film 'Saving Mr. Banks'. It's about Walt Disney's trouble with getting the rights to the character from the author P.L. Travers. It's an amazing movie!  
****So what will happen to Arthur now that he's awake? What will the Disney characters do with him? And where is Peter?  
****Remember to review and see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the late update but school has been a pain. I've had a huge research project about music therapy for my Composition 2 class, a research paper for my American History class, and another research paper for my Humanities class (basically a western civilization class from prehistoric to early renaissance). Yea College has not been fun this semester but on the good side it's almost over so I'll be able to write and update more.  
This chapter also took a long time to write. I had so many ideas I'm just happy it kind of worked.  
And before I forget (like I did with the previous chapters): I don't own Disney or Hetalia only some merchandise and movies. I only own my ideas.  
Anyway on with the show!**

* * *

Arthur was laying on his bed in one of the many guest rooms of the Disney Castle. Even after getting scolded by Yen Sid, Merlin, and Marry Poppins, he still found his situation fascinating. He was able to create a portal to this world by using a combination of magic from his original world and theirs. However, his brother somehow fell into this world by accident and is somewhere out there. Not even the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather , knew where his brother was. The nation could only hope the boy wasn't with the villains or this was going to get much worse.

* * *

In another part of the castle, the sensational six and the good holders of magic were sitting in the main dining hall discussing what to do with the personified country and his currently missing brother. Some of them thought he should be sent back to his home world and the task of finding his brother should be left to them. Others thought differently.

"Why can't we just make another portal on our end and send him back to the human world?" Donald Duck asked the group. Personally, Donald wanted the nation gone as soon as possible, but also wanted to find the young boy. "He doesn't belong here and he took advantage of Master Yen Sid's spell."

"But Donald, by sending England back to his world he may never see his brother again," his girlfriend Daisy Duck, made a valid point, "Put yourself in his shoes. Would you leave a strange world just to leave behind Huey, Dewy, and Louie?"

Donald thought for a second before replying with a quiet "no."

"Gawrsh maybe we should call in Sora," suggested Goofy. No one really thought about the young keyblade wielder getting involved.

"Sorry Goofy," Merlin began, "but Sora can't help Arthur. This problem is different than anything the boy has ever faced. He also just back to his friends after another adventure . We can only call him if it's an absolute emergency."

The room was silent with everyone once again thinking on what to do. Then Minnie Mouse thought of a group of young humans who one helped them before. "What about that group of humans. The Kingdom Keepers. They helped up before when the villains tried to over throw the parks and the rest of the human world."

The group stared at the female mouse. Everyone in the world of Disney knew of the group and their two friends. They knew of their hardships and adventures with protecting the kingdom. Technically it was everything Disney related, from the parks in Florida to the Disney Cruise Lines and finally ending in California where all the magic began. Heck some of the characters themselves, including Minnie herself, had met and talked to them before in the parks but it's been years since any of them had contact with a Keeper.

"Min we can't have the Keepers help us with this," Mickey told her.

"And why not?" she asked surprised and confused, "They may be human but they may be able to help us with this. The Keepers saved the Kingdom in the human world."

Mickey gave his wife a somber expression, "That's just it Minnie, they're humans. Most of them have gone on with their lives," a small smile appeared in his face, "I know they would jump at the chance but it's best if the Keepers stay out if this one. I also don't think Arthur would appreciate if a group of humans knew that there were personified countries living among them."

With another idea shot down, the group simply didn't know what to do. The only part everyone agreed on was that Arthur needed to be punished but at the same time they also had to think about the boy lost in their world.

"How about a quest or some type of journey?" Mama Odie voiced her opinion. It was a good idea and some even thought of it as an answer.

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked.

Mama Odie took the chance to explain. "Instead of sending the young man home without his brother, let him search for the boy. Have him journey through the different lands of Disney. Not only will it lead to his brother but he may learn some lessons along the way."

To everyone this seemed like the perfect idea. What better way for a person who has never actually traveled through Disney than to have them travel around and maybe have them learn a few things about themselves too.

"Those who want Arthur Kirkland also known as England and The United Kingdom and Northern Ireland to travel the World of Disney in search of his brother Peter Kirkland also known as Sealand, raise your hands," Master Yen Sid announced to the group.

The Sensational Six, the Blue Fairy, the Fairy Godmother, the Three Good Fairies, Merlin, Genie, Mama Odie, all raised their hands in favor for this suggestion.

"All those opposed." No one raised their hands. "Then it's settled tomorrow Arthur Kirkland will journey through Disney in search of his brother. Are there any questions or suggestions to add?"

None of them raised their hands on this final issue. Why would they? This conclusion seemed to be better than what a few of them had thought of before. What more could they add?

* * *

**Uh oh looks like Arthur is going to have to travel around the world of Disney to find his brother but will he have to go by himself?  
For those who might ask where some of the other users of 'good' magic are, I wanted to make it that all the ones who would normally be in the Magic Kingdom, be at the meeting. Like Mama Odie was there because of New Orleans Square and that's where **_**Princess and the Frog**_** characters first did their meet and greets at the park.  
Remember to Review and see you next time!**


End file.
